kakosindustriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbers
At the end of every broadcast, a series of numbers are read. These numbers are reportedly for internal purposes only, and are wholly irrelevant and even dangerous to copy down and decipher. Not that they're codes. Because they are not. In certain episodes, namely episodes 47 through 50, numbers are chosen arbitrarily or on the spot, suggesting that they are in fact irrelevant. However, Corin seems to be required to read them or otherwise put them in the broadcast, as he reads them off even when his life is in danger for doing so. The numbers have apparently been used in Kakos Industries broadcasts for as long as they've been broadcasting them, as numbers were read off in episode 46 just like any other episode. All numbers listed here are taken directly from the transcripts of the broadcasts, as they are written. Exceptions and special mentions will be noted. List of Numbers by Episode # Episode 1: 18; 27; 22; 123451; 18; 44 1/2; 13/3; 111; 18; 27 # Episode 2: 44; 44; 44; 44; 4; 44; 44; 44; 44; 4 # Episode 3: 303; 2600; 808; 60; 909; 1080; 20; 1/3 # Episode 4: 18; 8; 18; 8; 18; 8; 118; 80 # Episode 5: 1; 295; 2; 876; 3; 414; 4; 5; 6 # Episode 6: 1; 1; 1; 1; 1; 1; 1; 0 # Episode 7: 1; 2; Buckle my shoe; 11295463 # Episode 8: 1999996; 1999997; 1999998; 1999999; 1999999.5 # Episode 9: 1456385433921.195647382909098888888; 25 # Episode 10: 69; 69; 69; 69; 71; 99; 69 # Episode 11: 1; 2; 3; 4; 4; 6; 7; 8; 9; 11 # Episode 12: 11; 10; 17; 16; 24; 23; 200097; 200096 # Episode 13: 10; 9; 8; 7; 6; 5; 4; 3; 2; 3 # Episode 14: 18; 29; 40; 52; 69; 7000; 7001 # Episode 15: 11; 12; 11; 12; 13; 12; 11; 12; 11; 200 # Episode 16: 2; 4; 6; 8; 10; 12; 13; 16 # Episode 17: 0; 0; 0; 0; 2; 0; 0; 0; 0; 0; 2 # Episode 18: 2; 5; 11; 23; 47; 95; 191; 192 # Episode 19: 1; 2; 3; 4; 5 # Episode 20: 111; 112; 113; 114; 115; 611 # Episode 21: 2; 95; 67; 1003; 3; 41; 14; 2; 96; 1004; 10004; 100004; 4; 2; 97; 411; 114; 4; 1000004; 4; 98; 97; 1114; 4111; 7; 5; 900; 43; 2; 1234567890; 11 # Episode 22: 14; 14; 14; 14; 14; 14; 14; 4 # Episode 23: 1; 2; 1; 2; 3; 2; 1; 2; 3; 4; 5,000,000,004 # Episode 24: 5; 10; 20; 40; 60; 80; 120; 200; 400; 500; 1500; 4; 4 # Episode 25: 23; 2; 3; 666; 23; 2; 3; 999 # Episode 26: 6; 7; 16; 91; 23; 111 # Episode 27: 11; 11; 12; 11; 11; 11; 12; 11; 12; 11; 12; 13; 11; 12; 14; 235 # Episode 28: 82; 65; 900; 539; 1; 223; 936; 4748; 3; 45; 5; 6; 78694; 12029; 54659402; 1; 1; 3; 4; 6; 982450; 45; 45; 45 # Episode 29: 5; 5 # Episode 30: 4x10^-3; 8; 4x10^-4; 9; 4x10^-5; 10; 4x10^-6; 4; 4; 4; 4 # Episode 31: 2.95; 3.49; 4.45; 2.79; 7.65; 4.99; 20.98; 19.95; 11.78; 3.50 # Episode 32: 2; 4; 8; 16; 4; 16; 64; 256; 1; 1; 1; 1; 4 # Episode 33: 2; 3; 2; 3; 2; 3; 2; 3; 23; 32; 2; 3; 3; 2 # Episode 34: 1; 20; 300; 4,000; 50,000; 600,000; 7,000,000; 80,000,000; 900,000,000; 10,000,000,000; 72 # Episode 35: ⅓; 27/2; 15x10^18; .0004; -12; 1.00001; 63; 4; 4; 4 # Episode 36: 358; 380; 761; 305; 1,343; 1,008; 2,401; 1; 1 # Episode 37: 18; 27; 34; 295; 86; 295; 180; 199 #* The final number may be incorrect, and may not even be the last number in the sequence, as the broadcast was terminated suddenly. # Episode 38: 800,000; 1,200,000; 400,000; 200,000; 1,300,000; 1,000; 1/100,000; 4 # Episode 39: 18; 222; .9; 111; 810; 333; 2.7; 555; 3,600; 9; 9; 9 # Episode 40: 17; 34,500; 117; 35,400; 1,118; 45,300; 11,117; 54,300; 111,111 # Episode 41: 222; 1; 333; 87; 444; 95; 6666; 0; 777; -1; 4 # Episode 42: 18; 44; 956; 77; 24; 1,002; 77; 44 # Episode 43: 11; 27; 39; 77; 4; 56; 1,003; 44, 2 # Episode 44: 11; 12; 13; 140; 15; 16; 17; 180; 19; 20; 2000; 8 # Episode 45: 23; 85,950; 000; 76,765; 1,111; 12; 222; 2; 2; 4; 2; 4; 2; 333; 1; 222; 5; 444; 3; 4; 3; 5; 7,777; 8; 7; 6,889,756; 2; 4 # Episode 46: 233,456; 4,987; 65,433; 3,495,991; 27; 881; 69 # Episode 47: 18; 22; 79; 533; 1134; 256; 22; 4 # Episode 48: 2 # Episode 49: 9; 99; 999; 9,999; 10,000 #* Junior also chose these numbers. He laughed at the # Episode 50: 176 #* This number was chosen by Junior. Corin commented that it was a good choice. # Episode 51: 88; 8; 88; 8; 99; 7; 99; 8; 77; 9; 88; 7; 8 # Episode 52: 1; 67; 2; 78; 3; 59; 4; 100; 30; 1; 1; 65 # Episode 53: 11; 11; 11; 11; 11; 7; 11; 11; 11; 11; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9; 9 # Episode 54: 188; 99; 2; 17; 6; 45; 9097; 554; 4; 223; 7; 55; 89; 0 # Episode 55: 11; 12; 13; 15; 16; 17; 19; 20; 20; 4; 20; 4; 19; 7 # Episode 56: 0; 0; 0; 3; 6; 8; 0; 8; 0; 3; 6; 7 # Episode 57: 1; 1; 2; 2; 3; 3; 4; 4; 5 # Episode 58: Twenty-jizz #* By Corin's own admission, this is not a number, and is highly insensitive to the situation. # Episode 59: 11; 11; 11; 13; 15; 11; 11; 11; 13; 15; 11; 4; 11; 6 # Episode 60: 123; 456; 789; 1; 234; 567; 890; 4 # Episode 61: 1100!? #* Corin originally misread this number as 1100, but corrected himself. # Episode 62: 2; 4; 8; 16; 32; 64; 128; 256; 257; 258; 259; 270 # Episode 63: 18; 44; 19; 2 # Episode 64: 10; 13; 13; 13; 31; 13; 13; 13; 10; 4 # Episode 65: 8; 9 # Episode 66: 321; 1; 0; 1; -1; 2; 444; 5; 1223; 009; 108; 33; 456; 1; 2; 1; 9 # Episode 67: 17; 40; 38; 19; 22; 19; 43; 55; 18; 33; 45; 66; 78; 90; 91 # Episode 68: 18; 24; 17; 25; 16; 26; 15; 27; 28; 19; 20; 29; 35; 35; 4; 8; 4 A list of "numbers" was also given in the first intercepted transmission Episode 30b, however Melantha Murther stated that "she can make up numbers. So there." these "numbers" were "Blorteen. Gubedy-six. Morkle. One-brilliom-roar-hundred-funty-funt." A list was also given in the second intercepted transmission, Episode 40b. This list was prepared by Hailey Solomonari, and read by Melantha, and it is stated that they are merely a list of her favorite ones. The list is: 18; 3; 68; 96; Sparkle. Melantha then comments flatly that this is not a number. The Numbers on Twitter The Kakos Industries Twitter account, whose relation to canon is uncertain, also lists number sequences from time to time. These numbers are usually presented a couple times per day, unprompted, and with no additional context. It is uncertain if these numbers have anything to do with the numbers at the end of the broadcasts. Due to the overwhelming number of posts to the Kakos industry twitter, and the incredible number of posts that are numbers, they have not been listed here.